


In the Name of the Force!

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Crack, Education, Gen, Humor, Passing Down the Torch/Lightsaber, Teaching the Younglings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: The Jedi are Magical Space Wizards who all carry around a Lightsaber as they Punish Evil and Dole Out Justice.Which is to say, the Jedi are just like Magical Girls of anime.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: The Temple Archives





	In the Name of the Force!

**Author's Note:**

> margan was like: hehehe think about this concept--jedi as magical girls! and i screamed like a paradactyl and opened a word document, which is to say i complained about my list already being too long and then wrote this anyways.

“Like this, you must,” Master Yoda said, having accepted his offerings of swamp pudding. He perched in the center of the creche, a lightsaber in hand. “Hold it out, you do.”

The younglings held their hands out in careful imitation.

“Your life, your lightsaber is,” Master Yoda continued, his voice lilting over one of the most important lessons of the Jedi. “Hold it carefully, yes, yes. Drop it, you must not.”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” the younglings chorused back.

“Defend the Republic we do, with this. A great and powerful weapon, it is. Yes, yes, be very careful. Responsible, you must be.”

They nodded, solemn.

Every youngling received this lesson. It was, ultimately, one of the most important lessons of the Jedi. Master Yoda would gather the younglings, and they would eat swamp pudding together—some with relish, most with a vague grimace. And then, pudding consumed, Master Yoda would sit in the center of the creche, younglings surrounding him, and a volunteer to demonstrate.

“Master Obi-Wan will demonstrate, he will. Go on.”

Obi-Wan looked at the expectant younglings, and then with a sigh, he held his lightsaber hilt before him, arms raised in a classic Soresu stance.

“In the Name of the Light Side of the Force, I will Punish You!” he shouted.

Bright lights engulfed him. He rose in the air, twirling. The stars flashed, as if travelling through hyperspace. He rose in the air. A robe fell over his shoulders, covering him. There was, in the distant background, the sound of dramatic theme music playing.

When he settled, he was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of the Force, lightsaber drawn and ready to defeat evil.

“Magical Force Transformation to defeat Evil, this is. Yes, yes. Learn it, all of you shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> [quietly offers another crack vignette to fandom] ...sorry about the sad i posted a few hours ago???
> 
> ways to talk to me:
> 
>   * find me in salt town
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1311575945350795265)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
